The Price of a Prank
by gregthezombie
Summary: BBxRae story this is my first fic so please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or anything else for that matter.

This is my first fic so be gentle uh well I guess review tell me what you think. Also I'm pretty much writing this as I go along so any ideas would also be appreciated.

Greg the Zombie

Chapter 1

Beast Boy was alone in his room staring into the emptiness that is his ceiling. Thinking about what he could do for fun with nearly all the titans gone.

Three of the five titans were currently out of the Tower. Robin was sent to Gotham City for a little vacation from his latest Slade freak out. Apparently he saw a hedge that had a similar to the mask of Slade, no need to say that hedge will never be the same again. Starfire who felt she could not abandon a friend in need accompanied him. Cyborg had left to help the Titans East fix a problem in their tower.

So that BB all alone with Raven, the most anti-Beast Boy person in the group. So he lie in his bed slowly slipping into madness without someone to play videogames with. He lost all track of time as he slowly went insane until his stomach notified him that he needed food very soon. So finally got up and went down to the kitchen to fix himself a tasty tofu treat.

He walked into the kitchen seeing Raven making a cup of tea. Her back was to him and she hadn't noticed him yet so he changed into a mouse and crawled in front of her. He looked up and saw she hadn't noticed him yet so he changed back into a human. Unfortunately Raven's tea finished a few seconds before BB decided to make his presence known. So as he appeared in front of her super hero reflexes kicked in and she promptly hit him over the head with an extremely hot teapot (hah! I rhymed).

Beast Boy awoke some time later with a very sore head. He lied there a few moments before realizing that he didn't know how he got here. He looked down and found he was in a bed, but it wasn't his usual bunk bed. He started to look around; it was very dark and kind of creepy. Suddenly he realized he was in Raven's room. Surprised he tried to remember what happened before he woke up. Suddenly it hit him and he remembered trying to scare Raven and then a very warm feeling on the back of his head.

He looked around again wondering where Raven was, she was the one that brought him here. A quick survey of the room told him she wasn't there so he just lied back down deciding his head hurt to much to get up and go find her.

He didn't have to wait long Raven soon came to the door looking very concerned, but when she saw the changeling was awake she immediately looked relieved that he was awake before slipping to her normal expressionless look.

"Well well it looks like someone learned not to sneak up and scare people," Raven smirked.

"What happened, and why does my head hurt so much?" Beast Boy asked, his pride sore from her previous comment.

"You decided that it was a good idea to sneak up on people and suddenly appear in front of them," Raven informed him.

"But why does my head hurt?" Beast Boy asked still very much confused.

"When you decided to appear my tea just finished warming up so I used my powers to pick it up and bring it over to me. Just before it came to me you appeared so I hit you with it not realizing that it was you," Raven informed him. Feeling slightly bad even though it was his own fault he tried to surprise a half demon.

"Oh," he said quietly, "didn't think of that."

"Well that's kind of obvious," she said bluntly.

After that a silence came between them. Both of them were sitting there thinking about how uncomfortable it was there, what with beast boy in her bed and all. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Beast Boy felt he should break the silence.

"So…uhhh…wanna hang out?" Beast Boy questioned. Hoping that Raven might want to hang out with him. He did like spending time with her when she wasn't being all anti-fun or trying to meditate.

"No I'm…uhh…doing something important," Raven said quickly. She wanted to hang out with him. She really liked to be around him, but it was dangerous. He always made her emotions go haywire and it could be dangerous to him, her, and everyone else.

"Oh," Beast Boy said getting up. He walked over to Raven "Well thanks for making sure I was okay that was very nice of you,"

Then he leaned forward and gave Raven a hug.

'What the heck is he doing she thought to herself,' as the green titan moved in for a hug. The next moment she was enclosed in his arms feeling his warmth on her, she was very surprised at this and stopped thinking just enjoying the embrace.

She wasn't even aware of her nightstand exploding next to her as the contents flew into the air.

Beast Boy was leaning close to Raven holding her gently when he felt something was wrong. With his excellent hearing he heard the sound of a small explosion followed by several items hitting the floor along with the shattering of glass and finally the sound of a very strong wind.

Raven opened her eyes at the feel of wind on her face, what she saw rendered her speechless. Her nightstand was in pieces but that was not what worried her. Next to it lie her mirror, broken. A black vortex emerged immediately trapped her and Beast Boy as they disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Beast Boy felt a sudden sensation sweep across his body, confused he looked around. He quickly realized he was not in Raven's room, but in her mind.

Well that was my first attempt at writing a story please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas feel free.

Greg the Zombie


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the shear multitude of reviews (6 in all) here is Chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

Beast Boy backed away, not knowing what Raven was going to do but it would probably hurt. A lot.

He looked at raven expecting to see her eyes glowing but her face held an expression of utter shock.

"Uh… Raven," he asked quietly, still worried about the violence. When no reply came he inched closer, "Raaaaven," he said. When yet again no response came his curiosity got the better of his fear and he moved closer still.

"Raven are you alright?" he asked he reached forward and waved his hand in front of her face, then with a small thud she fell into a heap on the floor.

"Raven!" he called out, he knelt down checking to see if she was alright. Suddenly his sensitive ears picked up a faint sound of footsteps. He whirled around becoming more worried when he saw nothing, he had been in Raven's mind before and it can be a dangerous place. Last time there were evil looking attack crows, a giant two headed sword wielding statue, and a giant red devil that turned out to be Raven's anger.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of pink. Relieved he let out a breath.

"Hey, Happy," he said, as he went to check on Raven's limp form again.

"Wow BB your good, how'd you know it was me?" she questioned.

"The cape," he said slightly distracted. Then he realized that happy was Raven. "Um …are you alright he asked?"

"I think I am," she replied slightly confused. She looked down at her self trying to notice any flaws.

"No," Beast Boy said slightly aggravated, "I mean you as in her," he continued as he looked down at Raven.

"Oh, yeah she should be up soon but, we should take her to knowledge just in case," she said.

"Sounds like a good idea," he said as he bent over to pick up Raven, all of a sudden Raven became covered in a black aura and he felt a sudden wait on his back.

"What are you doing?" he questioned

She giggled "Since I am carrying Raven you have to give me a pony ride,"

"Why?" Beast boy asked, "When you can fly."

"I always wanted to ride one, PLEASE PLEASE," she begged.

"Fine," he sighed before changing into an emerald green pony.

They traveled a short distance with Happy traveling with them till they came to a Forbidden Door.

"Thanks BB that was awesome!" Happy exclaimed as she hopped down off of the changelings back. "Well go through that door to get to where Knowledge is," she said pretending to be in a race car she speed off into the distance.

As Happy disappeared Beast Boy bent down and scooped up the unconscious Raven. He looked at her, a peaceful look upon her face. He had crush on her for a long time, secretly admiring her from a far. Anytime he tried to get close to her she got angry at him and pushed him away.

He pushed these thoughts aside as he concentrated on helping Raven. He took a deep breath and walked through the portal.

* * *

Beast Boy appeared on the other side of the door and walked into very large library. He wasn't really surprised that Knowledge lived in a library, just that there was a library in Raven's mind.

He moved throughout the stacks, searching for the intelligent part of Raven. He found her sitting on the floor in deep concentration, staring intently at the book in front of her. She was in a yellow cloak, with dark glasses.

He was about to yell for her help when he remembered how angry Raven got when he did that and now was really not the time to be doing something like that so he just made an "ahem" sound in the back of his throat. The yellow clad Raven looked up from her book for just a moment, long enough to see Beast Boy holding Raven.

"I was wondering how long it would be till you got here," she informed him. Then she looked a Raven's unconscious form. "I didn't think she would faint," she said to herself. "Lay her down," she stated.

Suddenly a glass of water appeared in mid-air; the emotion grabbed it and poured the water on Raven's face. She awoke sputtering and angry, she saw Beast Boy first and her eyes widened and she was about to start yelling when Knowledge spoke up.

"Well I am glad to see that you are feeling better Raven," Knowledge told her.

Raven spun around and looked at her emotion, realization of what had happened dawned on her face and she almost fainted again but regained her composure.

"So it wasn't a dream," she said to her self.

* * *

I had a hard time writing this one so it ended up as kind of a filler chapter but I will update soon

Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Regrem Erutaerc thank you again for all the info. I will be using a lot of it in the oncoming chapters. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks to every one who reviewed I really appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait, Thanksgiving kinda messed up my schedule. Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter 3

Raven sat down she wasn't going to faint again but she still felt kind of weak. She thought for a moment before turning to Beast Boy.

"I need to speak with knowledge alone and I am going to need you to wait outside, I will speak to you about this later," she said to him coldly.

"Oh…alright I'll wait outside then," he said dejectedly and walked out of the library.

Knowledge looked at her and scowled but said nothing.

Raven sighed when she saw Knowledge's scowl. She didn't mean to be so mean to Beast Boy it wasn't entirely his fault, but still he should have known better than to do that.

"Just like he should have known better than to appear right in front of you this morning?" Knowledge questioned.

"That was different," Raven said. She was trying to stay angry at Beast Boy.

"How?" she asked, "Both times he did something that would have gotten you to use your powers; he was just being Beast Boy."

Raven looked as if she was going to say something but quickly stopped herself. She was getting annoyed, she knew the emotion was correct even and she couldn't argue with that.

"We are getting off topic, how do we get out of here?" Raven asked Knowledge.

"You can't," Knowledge stated simply.

"What," Raven said her voice quavering. She didn't want to be trapped in her mind forever, even if it is with Beast Boy she thought to herself but quickly changed her train thought. "Do you mean that I am going to be trapped in here with him forever?"

"I'm sure Cyborg will be able to fix your mirror," Knowledge informed her.

"Cyborg?" Raven cried. "He's not due back for at least two weeks, there has got to be another way," Desperately searching her mind trying to find something, anything that might be able to get them out.

"Raven, there is no way out and both you and I know it," Knowledge said firmly trying to get Raven to calm down.

"I know, it's just it feels weird being a prisoner in my own mind," she said quietly. Knowledge gave a slight grimace at the comment but it went unnoticed by Raven.

* * *

Beast Boy came out of the library saddened by the fact that Raven was so angry at him, even though this whole situation was his fault, even though he didn't mean for any of it to happen. He sat there wondering what evils Raven had in store for him when all of this was over.

He looked around not really noticing anything in particular; he lied back and rested his eyes for a few minutes before falling asleep. Suddenly he heard some one breathing next to him he sat up to see a grey raven sitting next to him. Beast Boy was surprised and didn't think before he spoke.

"What do you want," he said irritably trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Then he heard a soft whimpering sound and he looked up and was instantly sorry he had spoken when he saw tears form in her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I was just sleeping and I wasn't thinking," he tried to explain to her.

"It's okay, I know you don't like me," she said without even looking up at the changeling.

"No I do like you are one of my best friends," trying to calm her down.

"Alright I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting you with the tea kettle, and for causing you to end up here."

"That's not your fault, it's mine," he told her somberly.

"Well you see there's something about Raven I think you should know…"

* * *

Tune in next time for the exiting conclusion.

Sorry for the short chapter. Review


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry about taking so long to update I just finished my first semester of college so i should be able to alot in the upcoming weeks.

* * *

Chapter 4

Raven looked up at Knowledge her mind thinking about all the scenarios that could possibly happen within the next two weeks. Finally she decided on a plan of action.

"Knowledge I need to speak with all of my emotions, will you call them all here for me?" she asked the yellow version of herself.

Yes of course sit at one of the tables and they will be arriving shortly,

Raven complied and sat at one of the many tables around the library. She looked around and noticed It had several tables in the middle for reading purposes. It was a very large, and she realized it contained every detail of her life. Within these books contained every felling, action, or thought she has evet had.Knowledge had organized it and maintained it so Raven had a near perfect memory.

Then as she was reflectiong on the look of the her emotions started to arrive. Raven watched them as she thought about what she was going to say to them.

* * *

_"Well I think there is something about Raven you should know..."_

At these words BB looked at her awaiting the coming revelation, then suddenly her eyes closed and she looked toward the door.

What is...? then before he could even finish his sentence she had gone through the door.

* * *

Raven looked over at her emotions, she scanned the room watching what they were doing. They were all acting they were all doing different things.

Happy was zooming around in her pink cloak.

Timid was sitting in a dark corner trying hide in her gray cloak.

Anger was in a corner (not the same one as Timid s) with a crimson cloak complaining loudly.

Rude was snoring over at one of the tables using her orange cloak as a pillow.

Brave was sitting in her green cloak telling Wisdom in her Brown cloak about how she could take on anger whenever she wanted.

Knowledge was sitting off to the side reading in a yellow cloak.

Then her eyes fell upon an emotion she hadn't met before. She was just sitting at one ove the other tables, she had a deep purple cloak and was sitting there just staring down at the table every once in a while letting a sigh escape her lips. Curious Raven moved over to her and sat down.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Raven asked her cautiously.

"Me, I am known as affection" the emotion said in a low voice.

Raven was at a loss, she never new that she felt affection.

"How come I haven't met you before now," Raven questioned.

"You have silly, remember when your dad tried to take over your mind," she answered.

Raven thought back on this she did remember absorbing her into her self but never really talked to her. Raven decided she would save this conversation for another time with so much already on her mind. She had finally decided to start the conversation between all of her emotions.

"As all of you may or may not know BB is inside of my mind again," Raven began her explanation, "he may be trapped her for some time."

As she said this a murmur went up among her emotions. To Raven it seemed as though they were almost exited.

"Now we are all going to have to deal with this problem in..." Raven stopped talking when she heard her emotions giggling silently at her prievious comment. "What's so funny?" she qeustioned.

All of her emotions looked at her but said nothing, finnaly Knowledge spoke up.

"Raven there is something we need to tell you," Knowledge informed her, "Well through all the things you have been through: Malchior, Terra, The Beast, and the time BB and Cy came into your mind well you kind of developed certain feelings."

"Well even if we are good friends i don't want him in my mind all of the time," Raven answered

"About that, well you and..." But Knowledge was cut off by another emotion

"Raven don't you get it you want to be more than friends with Beast Boy!" said Affection.

Hearing this Happy's eyes lit up and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Raven loves Beast Boy, Raven loves Beast Boy," Happy started singing around the room that is till until Rude stuck her foot out and she fell flat on her face, but she was up on her feet almost immedietly.

While all of this was happening a certain Purple cloaked emotion slowly crept from the group.

"No she told them that is impossible," she told her emotions.

"Raven think about it search yourself and you will know what we say is true," Wisdom told Raven.

Raven sat in front of them mind numb, do i like him she asked herself. (a/n there has got to be some irony in all this she's in her mind in deep thought asking herself questions. i have no idea where i am)

I can't love him we are complete opposites she told herself, but he has been there for me everytime i needed someone she reasoned with herself. Then a voice in the back of her mind spoke barely above a whisper 'then why did you let him hug you for so long in our room'.

She quickly silenced the voice. This was getting to complicated.

"Even if i did love him which i am not saying I do he would never love me back and besides i can't show affection." she said looking over her emotions then she realised Affection wasn't there.

* * *

Next chapter will have otsw more BB. Please review and send in any ideas. 


End file.
